


Hurricane Love

by gratefulsugar



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gratefulsugar/pseuds/gratefulsugar
Summary: There's been a storm brewing up at the Tendo residence. Ranma and Akane are feeling restless and impatient. Behind closed doors they can't pretend, or keep their hands off each other any longer. Outside, a deadly Typhoon threatens to kill the lights, immersing the house in darkness and their raucous family sure doesn't make it easy trying to keep their secret, a secret.





	1. Chapter One

**AN** : Normally I write HP or Inuyasha fanfics but as a Rumiko Takahashi fan, I've always been in love with Ranma. After all these years, this is me finally taking a whack at a Ranma and Akane fic, mainly because I'm trying to live out what I'd love to see actually happen between an anime couple that's continued to be one of my top favorites.

This is an  **AU**  story, just to be safe. I took a lot of liberties to make this the way I wanted but regardless I hope you can all find enjoyment in this rubbish, smutty WIP. With that being said this fic is full of crude language and sexual content. You've officially been advised.

I own nothing!

 **Hurricane Love**  
**Chapter One**  
-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

_Tendo Dojo_

It was a beautiful day and Akane Tendo was just getting out of the bath after a long hour and a half of training. Her muscles were refreshed and although she was slightly more energized she'd still felt plenty exhausted from studying so late every night for her final exams scheduled next week. She was feeling parched so after she dressed in the washroom, she went to get a glass of water.

That day she'd chose only to don a short powder-white skirt, a light sweater that was a pine-green hue and a pair of undies. She preferred to not wear a bra and figured if she went out later she could just put one on before she left no problem. Akane brushed her hair, slipped into some comfy, slouchy socks and headed for the kitchen.

As she waltzed through the main corridor, Akane noted that the house was unusually quiet and wondered just where everyone got to. It was seven-thirty in the morning on a weekend, so shouldn't more members of her unconventional family be mucking about? They were so unnecessarily noisy all the time – not that she wasn't guilty of being loud herself. The rest of them brought it out in her, truly. If they hadn't pissed her off all the time, maybe she wouldn't yell.

The water was refreshing as it slid down her throat, rejuvenating her senses. Akane finished the glass with a smack of her lips and refilled it with more water immediately. There was a perfect-looking banana sitting in the bowl that Kasumi consistently filled with different sorts of fruit and for Akane, at that very moment a banana sounded good – and  _healthy_  too, that was always a plus. She paired her fruit with a bowl of granola cereal and along with the rest of her water, drank some pineapple juice too. After eating she went to the sitting room and sprawled out on the couch.

Where were her dad and Uncle Saotome? What about Nabiki or Kasumi, her sisters? Kasumi moved in with Dr. Tofu but still popped over unreasonably often, which was just her way of course. She'd always stepped in as the mother figure, after all but Kasumi might start having kids of her own sooner than they think since she'd gotten married.

They were all older now. Akane was a senior and Nabiki was commuting to the nearest Uni. So either Nabiki was out bustling around town, which wasn't odd especially for a weekend, or she simply remained asleep in her room.

Was her fiancé, Ranma Saotome even awake yet? You never knew with him but most often he'd have been up, typically meeting her in the dojo for some training. Maybe he, Uncle Saotome and her father went out together. Akane wished they might've considered mentioning it to her before they left, if they had. She didn't like to worry about them.

Thinking back on the strong, young man with the black pig-tail, Akane had grown deep affections for him – even if he  _was_  a total jerk most days. She felt nervous for what the future had in store for her. As were their duties, they were to be married at some point (hopefully not for a few years) and take over the dojo. Sadly, on the outside it seemed like she was the last girl Ranma would ever pick to be his bride.

Up until recently, Akane always reasoned that if things were to ever work out between them, they'd have to take things slowly. As plucky and brave as Ranma was in a fight, when it came to  _her_  and anything remotely romantic involving her, Ranma either froze up and suppressed his emotions, or he blatantly threw insults at her. It was so irritating because any other time, the guy was  _all_  talk. He acted so confident when he was putting her down, and he had an uncanny ability of pushing all the right buttons, the ones that  _really_  got her in a jealous rage.

However, despite his seemingly ruthless nature Ranma could not for his life build the courage to give her a real kiss, couldn't stand to take her in his arms. Deep down Akane knew he couldn't really mean it when he said those mean things. Somewhere within him, Ranma had genuine feelings for her no matter how repulsed he said he was. She could feel it there, she  _knew_  she could.

To be frank she wanted Ranma to kiss her –  _badly_. As a hormonal female in her teenage prime at age eighteen and still incredibly inexperienced, Akane was ready to experiment with the only person it felt right to do such things with. To find out if Ranma wanted her in the same way, she could attempt to make a move… but how? Ranma would just push her away, wouldn't he? He'd reject her and Akane would once again be mortified.

Still, she'd never know if she didn't try.

Before long, Akane was lulled to sleep by the sudden drizzling of rain outside, Ranma the last thing on her mind.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

Most people stayed where they were at when there was a constant downpour and waited until it was over to keep dry. Ranma on the other hand, hadn't been too far from home to begin with so instead he'd opted to take the risk and hop back to the Tendo residence.

When Ranma arrived, he'd been positively drenched so naturally he was in his girl form. He'd jumped over the stone fence and went in through the sliding-door to the dining room. The inviting warmth inside the Tendo residence had been worth all the trouble. It felt instantly satisfying and Ranma sighed in relief, sliding off his shoes.

As he set some water on the stove in the kitchen, Ranma started to think about where he'd been before he'd returned home.

He was over at Ukyo's. It was the strangest thing; she'd come very early at about five in the morning. Ranma was already in the middle of his training. The sun was just about to rise. He'd been the only one awake at the time. Ukyo greeted Ranma in the dojo, asking him very politely if he'd like breakfast while they talked something over. Ranma couldn't refuse a good meal and figured he could handle whatever Ucchan needed to talk about, as long as it wasn't some stunt involving Shampoo or anything like that. Surprisingly, Ukyo hadn't done something of the "psychotic fiancé" variety in quite a while so he wasn't too worried.

When she served him the promised breakfast – which had been delicious, by the way – Ukyo broke it down for him.

_"So what is it you wanted to talk about, Ucchan?" Ranma asked, looking up at her from his seat and taking a ginormous bite of his omelet. Ukyo took a deep breath, peering back at him from behind the bar._

_"I've thought on this for a very long time," the brunette began, but then her cheeks pinked. "I'm not a dumb girl. I know that you a-are…" she stumbled, changing directions. "I now understand that I could never come between you and Akane. No matter what you say Ranma, it is unfortunately obvious how you really feel."_

_It wasn't a question and what she said was making Ranma feel incredibly uncomfortable. He was about to object immediately but the sorrow shining in Ukyo's stare made him hesitate. Where exactly was she going with this? She looked so mournful. This could end extremely bad or… could there be a silver-lining at work here?_

_"Wha-What are you trying to tell me?" was all he could manage at the time. He'd been blindsided, struck completely witless. She seemed like she was going to cry from his statement, the tears brimming at her eyes._

_"You don't deny it then," Ukyo stated. "I-I knew it, see? I am stubborn but I don't think I can go through this again, Ranma. I was rightfully your fiancé too but… it's clear to me that you two are meant for each other. You're both my friends. I'm sorry for always giving you a hard time," she turned around now, the tears spilling over and Ranma felt the instinct to try and comfort her._

_He got up and rested his hand amiably on the back of her shoulder as she wracked with sobs. What she was saying wasn't a lie but he wasn't going to admit that out-loud… how did she know? He hadn't realized he'd been so obvious all this time. "I'm confused," he paused, swallowing down his nervousness. "Are you fi-finally giving up on me?"_

_Ukyo let out a breathy, dramatic sigh. "Yes. I am almost certain," she wiped her wet face, willing herself to stop crying. "Besides, I-I sense a connection within someone else. Depending on how things go, I may or may not pursue this person." Ukyo was twiddling her thumbs, facing Ranma again. She was always a brave girl even with the tumultuous emotions wreaking havoc inside her head. "Ranma Saotome: I, Ukyo Kuonji here by give you my official blessing to marry Akane Tendo. From now on I'll stand aside." Ukyo proudly exclaimed to him._

_Ranma simply nodded in return. He was still confused, feeling sorry for Ucchan that it had to be this way yet also finding amusement over how the chef presumed she had any say in his choices to begin with. He'd thought he'd always been pretty clear… Either way, this was a big deal; perhaps she really, really might let him be? 'One down, one to go,' Ranma tallied in his brain. He felt happy he'd only have to deal with getting rid of Shampoo now. Sooner or later, the petite Amazon girl was gonna have to go back to China, or at least leave him alone as well. He hoped anyway._

The kettle was bubbling, steam rising and it signaled to Ranma that the water was hot enough to turn him back into his original-self. Once a boy again, he peeled his sopping wet shirt off his torso and threw it over his shoulder to bring upstairs. He left the kitchen, going past the open door to the living room. Thick thighs and a shock of bluish-black hair caught his eye, stopping him right in his tracks.

Akane's long legs weren't a sight he was unfamiliar with, no and he'd also seen her semi-naked on a few occasions, even though that was by accident. Ranma claimed he'd been unaffected by her nudity, that her body wasn't special or anything to be admired but that  _wasn't_  true.

The way she looked there just now, lying down on her stomach; her back was arched with one creamy thigh slightly raised, drawing her skirt upwards and exposing the curvy underside of her butt. He could never admit it to her but Ranma liked what he saw when he looked at Akane. He liked it a  _lot_  and was lying every time he'd told her she was un-cute. In reality, he thought Akane was a total babe.

He hated feeling as if he were stooping to any degree of Happosai's level, the little lecher but when Ranma was alone and giving into his own satisfaction, the only face he could ever picture was Akane's. She had no idea but her wide hips, rounded bottom and perky breasts were all that clouded his mind when he took his showers or if he was in the privacy of his bedroom. Standing there leering at Akane's sexy figure… he felt like such a stupid pervert, however that familiar tugging in his throbbing loins was a straight give-away that he was indeed a testosterone-infused, human male. Eventually he'd have to take care of himself, as was organic.

Akane stirred on the couch and Ranma – having a mild panic attack – continued upstairs to his room, pretending as if nothing happened.

When he made it to his bedroom Ranma was stunned that his dad, Genma wasn't there since he didn't see him anywhere else in the house. Genma and Soun drank a great amount of alcohol the previous evening, and were hungover as hell before Ranma went to Ukyo's. Ranma assumed they'd be asleep for a while but apparently they'd wandered off somewhere during the time he'd been out.

He stretched like a cat on his futon, glad no one was about to disturb him. It'd been awhile since he'd given himself pleasure and the urge was overwhelming him just then after settling his eyes over Akane's scrumptious underside. 'Ugh, if that little tomboy actually knew what she did to me…' he decided not to dwell on that, for if Akane realized that right then Ranma was thinking about grabbing her hips and pounding himself deep inside her, completely wrecking her she'd know just how much of a mongrel he really was. She'd hate him even more than she already did. Instead, Ranma fantasized that Akane  _wanted_  him. He pretended she was right there in front of him, stroking him and letting his hands traverse her warm body.

'Fuck,' Ranma couldn't believe she was going to be his  _wife_. He was so lucky. If it had to be anybody, he was thankful he'd gotten betrothed to Akane Tendo first. Yes, she wasn't a great cook but he could look beyond that, truly. That didn't even matter. He'd stick by her no matter what. If only he could stop being such a dumb  _chicken_  and just make a move already. As he pumped his hand up and down his length, Ranma fantasized that he had what it took to show Akane what he was really made of.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

The clock struck eight-thirty and Akane's big eyes flew open, wondering how she even fell asleep. She yawned as she rose, getting up from the couch. "Jeez, how long was I out for?" she wondered to no one in particular, attempting to get her bearings in order.

Akane saw what time it was and she shook her head. It wasn't like her to remain so sleepy this early in the day but fortunately school and all its trials would be over soon. She wouldn't have to worry about exams for a good bit. After all, like Nabiki she was going to University to take some business classes. It was for the dojo's own good that she did, not that she was an invalid or anything. It was time to become a real teacher, start reeling in more students and learn to run an establishment the right way.

Suddenly, she heard a noise upstairs. It sounded sort of like a moan of some kind and Akane's curiosity got the best of her. She maneuvered her way up the stairs as stealthily as possible, keeping casual while she walked down the hallway, her feet light. She went past Kasumi's old room, past her dad's and Nabiki's… but the soft murmurs were coming from Ranma and Mr. Saotome's room. Akane raised her hand, about to rap her knuckles on the door to ask if everything was alright but stopped at the sound of her name.

"Akane, ungh…" the voice whimpered from inside the room. It was Ranma. What was he… was he having a nightmare? She was going to walk in but then, "Oh  _Akane_ , yes… oh yes."

Akane almost let out a gasp, holding her hand to her mouth. Her face instantly flushed beet red. She thought her ears were deceiving her. Ranma was uttering her name behind closed doors and there were… there were slippery, repetitive noises. Surely, he was doing right then what most boys did when they were alone and feeling turned on.

In other circumstances, she would have thought him a sicko. She would have opened the door screaming and then kicked him into oblivion but… this was just  _proof_ , wasn't it? Ranma really  _did_  possess an attraction for her. Akane's thighs rubbed together at the thought that he was so very near, touching himself to the thought of her, just on the other side of that door. This was  _so_  wrong. She had to walk away, so she did.

Akane belted straight to her room, closing the door and hoping he couldn't hear. Finally, she actually had the upper-hand on Ranma's emotions. Akane could try to seduce him now with more confidence.

The youngest Tendo daughter hadn't anticipated that Ranma  _did_  hear her, becoming acutely aware that someone had been out in the hall after a swift creak and shut of a door. Without delay he ceased his activity and pulled his blue pants back up. Who'd been out there? Did they happen to hear him?  _How_  could he be such an idiot? He hadn't even realized but… was he speaking out-loud at all during that?

Damnit, he was pretty sure he did. Whoever it was,  _phew_  he was never going to live it down.

Ranma headed to the bathroom to wash his hands. As he walked down the hallway he noted that shuffling noises were coming from behind the room with the hanging yellow ducky. Yup, he was done for.

After he cleaned up, Ranma thought maybe he would try to talk to Akane. Why not, right? Honestly, what did he have to lose? She hated him all the same, anyway…  _or_ maybe he could pretend like nothing even happened. He'd act like he'd been sleeping and was having a bad dream or something.

He lingered in front of her room, leaning his hands on the door-frame. Oh, who was he fooling? Akane wasn't stupid like he always said she was. She'd see through his bullshit right away. Man, could he  _really_  do this?

Ranma almost turned to leave when the door opened and Akane was standing there in front of him. Two splotches, ruddy and scarlet appeared on both their cheeks. He was scratching the back of his head, looking away sheepishly and Akane blinked up at him. "Ranma, what're you-"

"Sorry Akane," he interrupted. "I uh, I had to come check up on you, ya see? I needed to make sure you were alright 'cuz well, I-I just  _had_  to, okay?" Ranma was already immensely embarrassed and to cover it up he spun his back towards her, unable to show his face. He hadn't even been able to finish his sentence. He was attempting to go with his lie and say he'd been having a bad dream about her but he definitely wasn't pulling it off. "Now that I can see you're fine, I-"Akane grabbed onto his arm, tightly taking a hold of it and Ranma looked back at her. "Huh?"

"Wait," she begged, pulling him inside and closing the door.

"Akane, but-"

She'd taken him completely off guard, promptly pushing him against the wooden sheath that separated them from the supposedly empty house. Akane bit her lip, her hands timidly roaming along his shirtless frame. Ranma wanted to stop her but it felt sinfully good to him and against his better judgement he let Akane persist. She enjoyed feeling the coiled muscles of his biceps, broad shoulders and chiseled abdomen rippling beneath her fingertips.

As she smoothed her palms across his chest and pressed herself into him ever closer, Ranma sucked in a breath of air through his teeth, hissing in pleasure. Akane's delicate caresses were searing hot on his skin and the way her soft curves were pushing into him like that… it was sending him over the edge. If he didn't want her to see him aroused he'd need to get out of there now. He'd literally just been beating it not even five minutes ago and the craving for her was still fresh.

Ranma grasped onto both her wrists, bringing her hands firmly to his heart. "Akane, what are you doing?" he asked her sternly, putting on his best serious face. Her brows crinkled together in frustration and the thunder bellowed from outside.

"Don't be such a dummy right now," she told him, trying not to get angry. "I'm pretty sure you  _know_  what I'm doing."

"Do I?" Ranma asked abruptly. "What if you're  _really_  just Shampoo in disguise, here jumping my bones and making me believe you're Akane? My, how despicable that would be… and disappointing if you ask me," he added, muttering quietly at the end. Akane's brown eyes grew larger in surprise, although Ranma hadn't been specific on why exactly he'd feel disappointed. She snorted in disdain.

"You're an idiot. If I was Shampoo I wouldn't be able to speak proper Japanese like I am right now,  _obviously_." Ranma was smirking, smug as can be. He was well aware she was the real Akane but he'd skirt around showing her his own emotions for as long as he could. "I think you know why I pulled you in here Ranma," she then said, her voice low and his nerve faltered. She was coyly gazing up at him, her stare half-lidded and he let his grip loosen on her hands, getting lost in her beauty. "I think you know what I heard you…  _doing_  in there,"

"I-I tried to tell you. I was having a bad dream," he countered, the lightning cutting through the dim atmosphere of her bedroom. Ranma was in full panic-mode now.

"Ugh," Akane was exasperated. "Why can't you just admit it, Ranma? Would it kill you to give in every once in a while to-to just do the things you  _really_  want to do?"

"D-Do…?" Ranma stuttered, parroting her. "What makes you think I want to-to… what do you think you  _heard_?" He sounded very offended and Akane growled at him, absolutely disgruntled. Damnit, he thought that was so cute.

"Ranma," she seethed. "You know, I tried not to believe it but I was right once again. You really  _are_  just a no-good  _coward_!"

" _What_?"

"That's right," she clipped. "You never do anything bold, not when it comes to  _me_. Sure whatever – you've rescued me from danger hundreds of times but when it's just you and me, face to face you don't have the guts to-"

Before she could say anything else, in one exceedingly fast motion he flipped Akane around in his arms, trapping her and pushing her face to the door. The girl was at Ranma's mercy and she submitted, his hardened stomach flattening against her back. Ranma rested one of his big hands on her side and similar to how she'd just done, allowed his other to travel gingerly across her body. He grazed the warmth of Akane's skin under her sweater, teasing at the belt of her skirt and a small whimper escaped her lips. Ranma's hand went on, roguishly sweeping over her toned belly then skimming the tips of his digits across the supple flesh of her left breast.

Involuntarily Ranma thrust forward, grounding his now painfully rock-solid shaft directly into the crease of her round rear. Akane was gasping as she arched her back against him and Ranma grunted in approval. He went the extra mile, fully covering her perky mounds with both of his calloused hands. The feel of her made Ranma groan so loud and in a tantalizing manner, he ardently rolled her pebbled nipples in between his thumbs and indexes. He twisted and pulled on them rudely, eliciting from her more playful mewls.

Being there, breathing heavily while entangled in each other's arms was filling them both with the most eager of anticipations. They liked this better than arguing, that's for sure. They  _really_  liked this better.

Then their moment was interrupted as random bangs and boisterous voices reverberated throughout the walls of the previously peaceful house. It was Soun and Genma, home again and calling out for their family members in greeting. Ranma and Akane stopped, pulling away from each other as they came to their senses.

The thunderstorm outside was really beginning to rage, mirroring their palpable desire. Without saying a word Akane gave Ranma one last, steamy look before she left him alone to digest what they'd just done.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 **AN** : What do you think so far? I'm having a lot of fun writing this and can't wait to reveal what happens next. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter Two

**AN** : There's not incredibly elaborate plot plans for this story exactly, just smut. I'm sorry but I'm also not sorry.

P.S. I'm not even kidding – there really was a tropical storm named Typhoon Longwang back in 2005. Search it, it's no joke. I was looking up storms and stumbled upon it and the name's just too good to resist putting it in the story so here we are. Note: this fic is set in 1989, since Ranma ½ was first published in 1987 this is basically a two years later kind of thing.

 **Hurricane Love**  
**Chapter Two**  
-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

_Tendo Dojo_

"It's our first tropical cyclone of the season folks. Typhoon Longwang – off the coast of our neighbors in China and Russia is causing quite a bit of a ruckus all across Japan. There are already signs of power-outages up in Hokkaido and Tohoku in the North. We predict more loss of power over the Kanto region, possibly further. Until Typhoon Longwang lives out its course, we fiercely recommend staying indoors for this has the potential of becoming a very dangerous storm within the next forty-eight to seventy-two hours."

Akane smacked her palm to her forehead, vexed as she sat in the living room listening to the weather on the TV. "We're screwed," she lamented.

"Well, I guess I'll go get some candles prepared! Just in case," Kasumi peeped. It was now six in the evening and she and her husband, Dr. Tofu had brought food over for everyone. News of the incoming hurricane meant that of course those two would be shacking up with the rest of them to wait it out. "Oh and there are of course a few more things I can think of," she bustled out to the hallways and started collecting items. Tofu – his round spectacles all fogged up – trailed after her like a faithful, wagging pet. At least that was a step up from a clumsy, hazardous fool.

Soun and Genma were solemnly playing a game of Shogi. They'd explained their reasoning for going out that morning was because Genma had the smart idea to walk to the bar and cure their hangovers with more drinks. However insane that sounded, they'd ended up feeling better and it worked. Genma had boasted to Ranma, slapping his son on the back and telling him, "Sometimes you just gotta bite back what bit 'ya,"

"I'm just glad all my girls are here," Soun said after moving a piece on the board.

"Me too daddy," Nabiki cooed in her coquettish way and wrapped her father in a huge hug. A smirk was playing on her lips. Wanting to be a nuisance, she then tumbled over to Akane and began harshly but affectionately twisting her knuckles onto her younger sister's skull in noogy-like fashion. "It's great we won't be riding out Typhoon  _Longwang_  alone, riiight  _Akane_?" she accentuated the words and Akane thought she might hurl.

"What kind of a ridiculous name is that anyway?" she quizzed, quite serious about getting an answer and cleverly avoiding Nabiki's innuendo. To be honest, it made her really paranoid. What if Nabiki had heard what she and Ranma were doing in her room? It wouldn't be unlike her older sis to cunningly feign absence so she could eavesdrop on people and get the scoop – she'd done it before on numerous occasions. Her timing on this one would just be  _impeccable_.

All of a sudden a tall boy with a pigtail was in the doorway, clearing his throat. "It means Dragon King," he told them, demanding everyone's attention.

He'd been debating going into the living room, opting instead to listen to the news from the stairwell. Ranma wasn't trying to avoid Akane, but since their brief tryst that morning  _she'd_  been the one eluding him at every corner. Ranma hadn't yet gotten another moment alone with her and there was now a substantial itch he had that needed scratching more than ever. Since he'd snapped, building the nerve to show Akane he could do something –  _anything_  – he wasn't afraid to admit to himself he wanted more. He hadn't even meant to do what he did to her against her door so savagely like that but there was something inside of him, something that'd been there in his heart since he'd first met Akane. Whatever it was had awakened somehow and Ranma was going to have a lot of difficulty keeping away from her.

Akane inwardly cringed at the sight of him, the blood already rushing to her face and neck in embarrassment. Nabiki noticed her deep flush and snickered, "Oh really?  _Wow_ , that's just fascinating Ranma," she seemed sarcastically interested. "Tell us, is Akane going to have her own Longwang – ahem, I mean  _Dragon_   _King_  to look forward to when you get married?"

"Na-Nabiki…!?" Akane couldn't believe the filth coming from her sister's mouth – and in front of their own father, no less.

"What?" she asked unfazed and shrugged. "Don't you want to know, Akane? Or… do you  _already_  know, hm?" Nabiki's eyes were demon-like slits as she stuck her tongue out.

"Hey now, I don't appreciate all this talk about something not a  _single_   _one_  of you has ever even seen," Ranma stated vehemently, making it a point that nothing like that had ever happened between him and Akane – which was now a lie but nobody needed to know that. Still, she hadn't  _seen_  it… not really. Those few times she'd accidentally glanced it while he was in the bath totally didn't count.

"I've seen it," said Genma.

Ranma rolled his eyes, "You really don't gotta sound so  _proud_  pops,"

Kasumi and Tofu both entered the living room again. "I've found all the essentials! Flashlights, candles, batteries, basically anything we'll ever need," the eldest Tendo sister cheerily chimed.

"That's great, thank you Kasumi." Soun took the large flashlight his daughter was handing to him. "Everyone should keep a flashlight with them so they're not stuck, lost or hurt in the dark, understood?"

"Of course daddy," Nabiki said, grabbing a flashlight and several candles to take to her room upstairs.

Kasumi was handing them out to everyone apparently and went to Ranma next. Cleverly, Ranma decided to take two from her pile and turned to his fiancé. "Akane…?" he held out the portable device for her and she looked at him like he'd just grown three heads. "What?"

"No thanks," she retorted, a persnickety expression gracing her features. "I'll be  _just_  fine without it." Akane turned her head up snootily and went to leave the room.

"A-Akane…! What the hell?" Ranma was flabbergasted, calling out to her but she was gone.

"Oh dear," Kasumi gazed after her sister, concern knitted in her brow.

"Stubborn girl," Soun bemoaned, almost in tears.

"You heard what she said," Nabiki told them as she too started walking from the room. "She'll be fine, so just leave her alone for right now. You're just gonna piss her off even more than you already have,"

'Why don't you speak for yourself Nabiki,' Ranma chided her in his head, although she  _did_  have a point.

"She can't just roam around upstairs without a flashlight, or-or a candle!" Kasumi's nurturing voice rang out and Dr. Tofu had drool coming from the side of his mouth. "What if the lights go off and she takes a fall down the stairs?"

Kasumi also had a point… and he felt like he was done leaving Akane alone.

Ranma sighed, choosing to do something thoughtful, but risky all the same. "Just… leave it to me," he grumbled, going to the table and gathering a few candles and a third flashlight. There seemed to be plenty of it all to go around so he didn't feel too bad.

As he made to climb the stairs Nabiki startled him, coming out from the corner. "Ah!" he screamed, throwing up his fist and almost dropping his haul until he realized it was only her. "Now what d'ya want?"

"Nothing at all," she drawled, cheeky as ever as she followed him up to the second floor. "Nothing at all but…" she quickly took him aside before he could get anywhere and whispered closely. "Let's just say, I know  _exactly_  what's going on between you two,"

"Huh?" Ranma tried to be as quiet and nonchalant as he possibly could but his face felt hot. He hated how directly Nabiki spoke of things. "I-I have no  _idea_  what you're talking about-"

"Don't play coy with me Ranma," she responded. "I can tell when somebody is lying. Plus, I just happen to carry my sound recorder with me wherever I go and I caught all the good parts of that little…  _conversation_  you had with Akane in her room this morning,"

Ranma snarled in agony. "Alright then, how much do you want?" and then waspishly under his breath, "Sneaky fucking brat,"

"Now, now, there's no need to be so vulgar, Mister  _Dragon_  King. I haven't yet decided how much – or  _what_  – I want," she exclaimed. "So carry on, for now but I hope you've saved up your yen," and then Nabiki went into her own bedroom.

"Ugh," Ranma was disgusted. What could Nabiki possibly get out of torturing her own family members in such ways? It didn't make a whole lot of sense to him, how she was. Some of the greedy tricks Nabiki played were sickening. Why couldn't she just move out and make everyone happier?

 _His_  dad wouldn't care if Ranma was having sex, especially not if he was having sex with his fiancé. However, Akane's dad likely wouldn't be thrilled to have his youngest daughter getting railed under his own roof – not that Ranma and Akane were doing  _that_  on the alleged voice recorder, but from what it probably sounded like, well… it probably sounded bad enough on there that Soun would be upset and do something crazy like kick Ranma out of the house. Yes, Soun did his best to push their romance along but there was a thin line concerning what he might or might not find disrespectful.

Before he had any more time to think, Ranma was standing in front of Akane's door. He tapped his knuckles on it a couple times but there was no answer. The wind was howling eerily outside. He knocked again but nothing, so finally he decided to open it.

"Hey," he said to no one, because there was no one in Akane's room. "Akane?" she wasn't in there, unless she was hiding in the closet. He looked in the closet: not there. Lightning illuminated the entire room, sending the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

For a minute he stood there scratching his head, feeling kind of like an idiot. Ranma was setting all the candles down when there was a rolling of thunder, the house trembling beneath his feet. Out of nowhere a dull thrum of electricity hung in the air and with a strange buzz the entire house went dark. Someone somewhere downstairs screamed dramatically from the shock of it and Ranma looked out the wind-shook glass of the window, noting that the lights over the entire city, house by house were shutting off.

It was just as everyone had expected: the power went out.

Immediately Ranma made the conscious decision of making the perilous trek to find his one-true betrothed. 'Where could she have gone upstairs if not for her room?' he thought, leaving everything but two flashlights. 'She most likely just  _wanted_  us to think she went to her room… she's gotta be hiding somewhere,'

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

Ranma had made his way around most of the house and still hadn't found Akane. The only places he hadn't really looked yet were the connected laundry and wash rooms downstairs – which he was five steps away from right then.

He made it to the door and slid it open with a light thud and Akane peered up at him under her arm, trying to shield her eyes from the blinding intrusion of his handheld light. She'd been sitting there, leaning on the wall but stood as he entered. "Ra-Ranma…?" He closed the door behind him and began slowly striding towards her.

"Don't look so surprised to see me," his ice-blue stare was as dark and stormy as the tempestuous atmosphere around him. Akane felt like she was the timid prey being hunted by the unforgiving beast in the night. This was why she'd been avoiding him at all costs.

"I'm  _not_  surprised, I-I-I-" she was stammering the more near to her he got but she shook her head. "Alright, I'm a  _little_  surprised but only because I didn't  _want_  you to come find me." Akane wasn't very good at this. She'd sown her seeds and now she had to reap whatever had grown but now – when it counted – she was terrified of how much she'd like it, terrified of doing something reckless. "I didn't want you to come!" Ranma continued to smirk slyly as he gazed upon her, setting the flashlight on the washer.

"You're just mad at me  _because_  you challenged me – face to face," he shifted himself completely in front of Akane. "And..." Very delicately, he let one of his long fingers skim the length of her forearm. "After teaching you a…  _valuable_  lesson," When he got to her elbow he took it and reeled her in close."I've once again proved I'm  _not_  a coward." Ranma leaned down and inhaled her soft hair, reaching up and sweeping his hand through the silky strands. "Damnit you smell so good," his body almost vibrated with pure need for her.

"Mff no, stop it," she begged, feeling the same and he ceased his movement, letting go of her hair. She was meagerly glancing up at him and he frowned at her, prodding his chin.

"I see how it is Akane. You're allowed to goad me on and compel me to... to  _do_  things but when the tables are flipped, here you are – the  _real_  coward."

"Oh please. I'm not stupid enough to fall for  _that_ , c'mon." Akane glowered, frustrated at how right he was. This was what she'd wanted, what she'd practically asked for. So why was she running away? She really  _was_  a coward. Akane was  _afraid_  to feel those good feelings. Was that natural? Ranma always seemed so scared before too, so where on Earth did this newfound confidence come from?

When she'd first provoked him, Akane hadn't thought he'd be so smooth and meticulous, so…  _debonair_. It had made the throbbing ache between her thighs unbearable to take. Was Ranma finally getting in touch with his sexual side, the one she'd never seen before?

It dawned on Ranma that he was going about this  _all_  wrong. He needed to start this over. He didn't want to cause another argument again, he wanted to…

"Akane, I…" he faltered, swallowing thickly. "I'm really sorry,"

This threw Akane for a loop. " _What_ are you sorry for?" she asked, unsure of his intentions and then he gently took her cheek in his palm, his eyes glistening with a serene sincerity.

"For not being decent to you, o-or  _proper_ about this from the beginning…" he wet his lips, repeating himself. "For not being decent…"

There was nothing Akane could say, for Ranma was looming down above, taking her by the waist and melding his mouth with hers for the very first time. Their union was instantly an earnest one, not at all as awkward as they thought it'd be. Ranma suckled on her bottom lip methodically, capturing a fistful of her bluish hair and Akane pressed herself forward, getting her body as close to him as humanly possible. He moved with her, swirling his tongue inside the sweet crevices of her mouth and Akane met him with the same eagerness, responding by diligently sweeping her tongue over his.

A minute later and Ranma had picked her up and put her on top of the dryer. There he stood in between Akane's knees. He gripped her by the hips, pulling her to the very edge of the machine with her legs hanging off. She could feel the friction of his lengthy, pulsating prick through his pants pushing right onto her heated core and the pig-tailed boy kept kissing her, grounding onto her slit over her sodden panties. She could have shrieked at the white-hot pleasure. The sensation of his rounded tip protruding roughly into her wet bundle of nerves was causing her to go weak. She settled for a dainty whimper, considering it was a full-house, a full-house that was unusually quiet since the electric shut off.

Ranma released her mouth and pressed his lips to her throat. He let his fingers brush her skirt all the way up to her hips, showing the front of her panties to him. "Mm Akane," he murmured into her ear and began circling her sensitive button with the pad of his thumb. She clutched Ranma's shoulder, wrapping one of her legs around him. With his dexterous digits he hooked the side of her undies, peeling them away and revealing her pretty pink muff. Akane was blushing and bashful, observing how his dark blue eyes widened at the sight of her. His fingers grazed the insides of her dripping folds and without warning, Ranma's head dipped below. He closed his eyes as he coarsely laved up her middle, drinking up her flowing juices and then flicked and spun his tongue around her sweet nub. Akane wailed out, almost crumbling from his calculated assault.

"Oh my –  _shit_ ," she was sighing in anguished bliss and Ranma – still in between her legs – brought one hand up, covering her mouth with it in order to keep anyone from hearing.

"Shut _up_ Akane," he hummed right into her maidenhood, causing her entire body to quake and she almost couldn't follow the rules. She snatched up his onyx-black pigtail and rested her other hand on the nape of his neck, her one sock falling off her foot.

There was a hot lava building inside Akane, a yearning that oozed and threatened to spill over. This overwhelming need she'd never before known and instinctively, she felt it had to come to an end at once. Something was bound to give any second…

"Hello…?"

They heard a meek, worry-addled voice drift from outside the door and by the speed of sound, the couple stepped miles apart from each other, straightening out their clothes and pretending as if no illicit, clandestine activities had been taking place at all. Ranma took hold of the flashlight and pointed it at the door.

Dr. Tofu carefully stepped inside, lighting the way with his own device. He greeted them, not quite catching on to their shenanigans yet. "There you are. Is everything okay now between the both of you?" the brown-haired chiropractor questioned them.

Ranma chuckled. "Heh, I dunno. I guess that depends on your definition of okay doc," he replied snidely but shared a knowing look with Akane. Tofu let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh well…" he scratched the back of his head, glancing over at Akane who simply smiled in return.

"Don't worry Dr. Tofu," she told him. "Ranma and I, we uh, got in an argument this morning and he was just…  _saying_  he was sorry," Tofu seemed to like that answer, but then kept staring at her expectantly, like he was waiting for more of an answer. "Oh, umm and I  _accept_  his apology… this time." Akane finished and that must have been good enough for Tofu.

"Now that's great you two!" the guy proclaimed – loud, chipper and unafraid for anyone to listen. "You really are some good kids. Hey, come out to the living room with the rest of us! Genma and Soun want to play a drinking game in case it's the end of the world! I told them it wasn't the best idea to drink alcohol so many nights in a row but they never listen to me, do they?" Tofu was entirely oblivious to what went on, which Ranma and Akane were extremely pleased about.

They were being stupid, doing what they were doing right there in the open. Even if it was mostly dark in the house, it was still tactless and inappropriate. They should really be touching each other somewhere else, somewhere more  _private_  where people couldn't hear them… but where?

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 **AN** : Okay that's the second installment of my Ranma/Akane fic. What do you think so far? I know the Longwang thing was a lot to take in (haha get it) but this is one of the first times I've taken a true whack at comedy so I'm probably pretty terrible at it. Please go easy on me lol I used google translate to see what Longwang translated to from Chinese to English and no lie, it said Dragon king so now you can see why I put that in there.

Also, sorry about Nabiki haha I don't even know what to do with her

Thank you so much to my followers and reviewers so far! You guys are all so lovely for that :0)


	3. Chapter Three

**AN** : Dude, the response I've gotten from you all came as a bit of a shock! I seriously cannot thank you lovelies enough for your kind words! I'm soo glad you guys find this entertaining even the slightest it is absolutely making my life worthwhile! Thank you so much. I hope you continue to like it.

I'm not sure about you guys but I prefer to imagine Ranma's voice as Seasons 1-3 Sarah Strange instead of the other seasons with Richard Cox, strictly because it's hard to listen to Richard Cox without just hearing Inuyasha, but that's just me. Sometimes I do though. It depends. Is it hard for anyone else to choose?

 **Hurricane Love**  
**Chapter Three**  
-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

_Tendo Dojo_

"Sounds great… but uh, I'll be out in just a second," Ranma told Tofu, nodding over to the bathroom door, indicating he might have to go. "Oh and doc, I just wanted to say one more thing to Akane," he glanced sideways at her and she gave Tofu an expression that conveyed she'd like to have some privacy.

Tofu just smiled and said, "Yup! No problem, guys."

As the chiropractor receded from the laundry room – leaving the sliding door wide open – Ranma turned to Akane with seriousness in his demeanor. He whispered, "We have a big problem here I sort 'a forgot to mention,"

Akane lightly sniggered, "Oh yeah, like what? Is it the fact the power is out and we are surrounded by  _idiots_ , held hostage inside a small house with them while a  _Typhoon_  rages outside?" She was understandably peeved after her and Ranma's moment had been ruined.

Ranma chuckled at her sarcasm. "Heh yeah that definitely  _is_  part of the problem but…" he got lower, cupping his hand to her ear and told her very quietly, "Nabiki cornered me and said she  _knows_ , that she recorded what we did this morning and she's going to use it against us either for money or… well, she said she hasn't decided but she's  _really_  aggravatin' me Akane,"

Akane let out an exasperated groan. "To be honest I expected this from her… but it'll be okay, Ranma. I'll just give her whatever she wants. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah but shouldn't it be? You're supposed to be her sister," Ranma admonished, very concerned about she and him being taken advantage of for the trillionth time. "She should be nicer to you. Doesn't it make you mad she doesn't even treat you how… how a  _friend_  should?"

"Hm… interesting of you to say," said Akane, but in her mind she finished, '…when  _you_  barely treat me like a friend, or a  _fiancé_  for that matter.'

Well, that  _was_  her reality until today. Something very sensual inside Ranma had awakened. He'd finally snapped.

The pig-tailed boy recapitulated, "You're her  _sister_ , and she shouldn't be extorting money from you. You'd think she would have grown outta it by now."

"Yeah, I know but really, it doesn't matter with Nabiki. Where she can scrounge up some yen, she will." Akane responded, shaking her head. "If you can actually come up with a plan to get us out of it then by all means… but if not then I don't see any other way to get her off our backs."

"Are you two fighting again?" questioned a dainty voice as a beam of light blinded them right in the eyes and they screamed, absolutely horrified.

" _Kasumi_!" shrieked Akane. She was embarrassed and feeling irritated, the blood once again rushing to her face. "You scared us,"

"Sorry," she replied, mostly unfazed as she came into the room. "Uncle Saotome fell over and splashed his beverage all  _over_  our father," Kasumi began looking through the wardrobe of fresh linens and chose an extra robe for Soun.

"Aw jeez," Ranma huffed, never very amused with his pop's antics. "What'd he even fall over for?"

"Ukyo brought over  _three_  whole batches of pork buns and-"

" _What_?" Akane cried, clearly annoyed that one of her rivals had arrived.

"Oh my god, did you just say pork buns?" Ranma's eyes turned into big hearts, his mouth watering at the thought of taking a bite and Akane crossed her arms, fuming.

"Yeah!" said Kasumi smiling but then, "However, I can't believe she braved this weather! It was honestly kind of stupid of her," Kasumi exclaimed as she began walking back to the door. "And then Uncle Saotome – being so hungry and all –  _jumped_  for the buns, only to trip over the edge of the table, knock over his  _cup_  and well,"

"… _being_  so  _hungry_  and all?" Akane echoed, grabbing the flashlight and pointing it around to better see the room. "Oh please, we  _just_  ate."

"Hey Akane, it's like I always say: a man's gotta  _eat_." Ranma told her fiercely, arching one of his dark brows suggestively at her and Akane blushed, looking away.

"P-chan's back too, Akane!" said Kasumi as she turned the dark corner.

"P-chan…!?" she squealed, similar to a baby-piglet and belted from the room.

"Damnit, she is so un-cute…" Ranma grumbled, glaring down at the floor but when he peered back up his expression had softened, lips curved into a genuine smile.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

"Did P-chan come with you, Ukyo?" Akane asked the okonomiyaki expert chef who was sitting cross-legged with the baby pig on her lap. She sat beside her, trying not to show her jealousy over her beloved pet being coddled by another.

Ukyo nodded her head, seemingly delighted to have P-chan in her arms. "Actually I found him walking around outside," she told Akane, and Ukyo was perfectly aware of who the piglet really was but she wasn't going to say anything about that to the Tendo dojo heiress. "He was absolutely miserable… but see him now? He's so happy and warm!" P-chan jovially oinked at that.

"That's because he's back in the comfort of his real home!" Akane responded with true creed in her voice and then she mumbled more to herself, "I don't understand why he runs off all the time…"

Ranma observed how Akane was glowering at his now  _ex_ -fiancé in that very instance and he cringed, finally remembering his enlightening conversation with Ukyo in the wee hours of the morning. He should have  _told_  Akane about that. He was an idiot.

Ukyo and Akane had gotten friendlier with each other over the years, even more so since recently but still, he should have mentioned it to his girl earlier.  _Yes_ , his girl… Right then he vouched that when he got the chance, he'd do his best to explain to her what Ukyo told him.

Just then, P-chan twisted out of Ukyo's hands and made Akane really happy by hopping right into hers instead. "I missed you  _so_  much!" she said to her tiny piggy, giving him a big hug and kiss on the nose and both Ranma and Ukyo frowned, crossing their arms in dismay.

'I want to tell her  _so_  bad,' Ranma thought. '…but I just can't.' Ryoga was his friend and Akane would be  _furious_  to know that this entire time it was really the Lost Boy cuddled against her soft body. She'd almost found out that one particular time, been  _so_  close to the truth that'd been laid so plainly right before her eyes. I mean, c'mon how hard was it for her to see the facts?

Ranma wished Ryoga had come out with it, had obtained enough balls to tell her he was really P-chan. He didn't want to have to carry this burden of a secret with him anymore but Ranma figured that maybe this was just his true punishment for pissing off Ryoga so much that the guy followed him all the way to China in the first place.

Shouldn't Akane come before Ryoga though? She was to be his  _wife_... What would be more honorable of him? This was what was stumping Ranma as everyone started pouring drinks, cracking open bottles or cans and dealing out playing cards in the candlelight.

Later on the majority of them were slightly buzzed – with the exception of Tofu and Kasumi (they weren't much for drinking booze) and Ukyo asked Akane if she'd accompany her to the bathroom. It had Ranma thinking how just maybe he wouldn't have to be the one to spill the beans about Ukyo pledging her support of their engagement.

As Akane re-entered the laundry room she remembered how heatedly Rama had kissed her right there in the dim-lit dark, how he'd effortlessly lifted her to sit on the dryer and held her body so close to his. She absolutely loved the feel of his solid hardness grinding on her through his pants, his tip protruding into her over her sodden panties. His ragged, lustful breathing as he kissed her throat and hungrily eyed her bare womanhood… fuck she'd never forget that. The way his soft mouth felt against the aching crevices of her womanhood, how he drank in her flowing wetness and drummed on her sensitive button with his tongue … she was almost to the peak of something she never felt before, something  _amazing_.

She  _really_  wanted him to do that again.

"So is there something you wanted Ukyo?" Akane asked her. "I know you by now, and you're not exactly the type to need a bathroom buddy,"

Ukyo chuckled. "You're not wrong about that Akane and yes, I brought you in here for a reason,"

Now Akane sneered, lightly snickering. Recently she'd been on the mark, correct with her first guesses and instincts. She was realizing it was time to really start trusting her intuitions. "Alright well, out with it then. What do you want to tell me?" She tried not to let herself get upset about anything when she didn't know the answer yet. Unfortunately it was hard to trust intuition when Akane's logic almost always immediately jumped to conclusions.

"I had Ranma over for breakfast this morning,"

"You  _what_?!" screeched Akane.

"I'd asked him to come over, only because I…" Ukyo was fidgeting with her fingers, nervous to confess even though it was in Akane's favor. Once she did this, it would be over with Ranma after all and despite years of pining for her best friend – the pigtailed boy – and always getting rejected, in the end Ukyo was finally ready to move on. "I thought about things and have decided to give you and Ranma my full blessing to wed each other," Akane's mouth fell open wide. Ukyo's eyes twinkled with despondent grief. "I'm done chasing after someone who doesn't feel the same way about me. That's why I asked Ranma to come talk. I told him I… I give up."

Akane had never felt so relieved to hear something, almost as relieved as she'd feel when Shampoo leaves Japan for good... Regardless, a piece of her heart stung for Ukyo. She understood – to an extent – how Ukyo might be feeling.

"Besides," the brunette chef continued. "There's somebody else I have my eye on…"

"Really?" asked Akane, elated. "Who is it? I mean, you don't have to tell me," she felt overly excited about this entire conversation. Suddenly the door of the washroom slid open and out stepped Ryoga. "Oh hey Ryoga, where'd you come from?"

"S-Sorry I had to use your bathroom Akane, I-I uh," Ryoga stammered but even still, his demeanor seemed tremendously more cool and casual than he ever usually was as he explained his elaborate lie to an unknowing Akane. "I've been out there walking for  _days_ , just trying to get b-back to Furinkan. I was caught out there, in the storm and thankfully I'd happened upon the dojo. I'd hoped you wouldn't mind but after being out there in that mess I really needed to clean myself up... you know, so I didn't spread mud-water around your house and everything."

Ryoga was actually  _with_  Ukyo when she decided on her mission to deliver the food. He decided to help out but boy, did he feel like a dummy. He would have been fine in the storm, seeing as how he had his wide umbrella but the wind was  _really_  bad. It'd been hard to avoid getting wet but  _then_  it got worse because he'd stomped in a deep puddle and absolutely drenched himself.

Thankfully, Ukyo managed to somehow foresee the catastrophe and save the platter of buns he'd been carrying before he plummeted his foot straight to the center of the Earth. Naturally, he'd become his pig-self. He'd been reduced to tears but Ukyo had taken really, really great care of him. Ryoga often liked the softer side of the brunette. At the time he remembered thinking how he definitely wouldn't mind if she'd like to be nicer to him. He knew she didn't like him much but… she  _was_  really cute.

"Alright," Akane replied, smiling. "I completely understand! Are you okay? Is there anything else we can get for you?"

"I appreciate you asking me Akane, thank you." said Ryoga, glad she fell for his fake story but still feeling forever terrible he had no guts to come clean. "The Tendo's are too good to me but I feel great now after taking a bath!"

"I brought  _pork_  buns," Ukyo was winking and giving the Lost Boy a come-hither look. "In case you're hungry, sugar." Ryoga's cheeks pinked, timid as always but his smirk was curling higher, showcasing his sharp canine tooth.

"Thanks Ucchan," he responded, appearing to be very attracted to the girl toying with her long chestnut hair.

This interaction was astonishing to Akane. 'Since when does Ryoga call her Ucchan? They've never been  _this_  informal. Are they… close? It wouldn't be a bad match actually, no not at all,' she thought as she assessed the way the two were gazing at each other.

Ukyo was  _totally_  flirting with him, fawning at him with her doe eyes, just like she always did with Ranma. It'd always,  _always_  been Ranma but now… Ryoga  _must_  be who Ukyo was just telling her about.

Well, that was good…  _really_  good. Akane would be extremely happy for them if Ryoga and Ukyo got together. For some reason, their union made sense. It never would have used to though. Ukyo had always despised and made fun of Ryoga's terrible sense of direction (well to be fair,  _everyone_  did), not to mention his sensitive heart. Perhaps she had changed her mind?

They were all older now and dare she say becoming a smidge more mature? Were they what they called, "coming of age"? Were they finally transforming and opening up to their more provocative sides? When it came down to it, they were  _really_  just a bunch of love-drunk, horny young adults, weren't they?

Akane and Ukyo went back out to the living room with their newcomer trailing behind.

"Ryoga!" several of them had peeped at the acknowledgment of his presence. Ranma was wondering how P-chan could have possibly disappeared without him noticing.

"Oh hey, how'd you get here, pork butt?" Ranma stood, hiccupping. He'd happened to down yet another entire whiskey drink – finding them to taste a little  _too_  good tonight – and was getting himself rather toasted.

"I'm j-just here," Ryoga spat nervously. "Seeking shelter,"

Akane completely disregarded Ranma's pig-innuendo and ran to his side, hindering him from pouring another glass. "Ranma don't you think you should slow down maybe? I mean, you're slurring your speech and everything,"

Ranma chuckled heartily, about to object but when he saw how sincerely worried she was he said, "Maybe you're right, Akane. Here," he handed her his half-full beverage. "Why don't you have it instead? You only had, what…  _one_  can of that girly malt liquor? That was nothin', so go on and try this."

"Oh okay," Akane just agreed with him, gladly avoiding any conflict with her mildly drunken fiancé. It was better that she drink it, rather than him anyway.

"So now what game should we play?" asked Ukyo, sitting down and passing Ryoga a plate with a few buns on it. Ryoga appreciatively ate up the filling morsels.

"I wish I actually knew some good ones," responded Akane, taking a seat with everybody else and Ranma followed suit.

"Hm…" Nabiki hummed, tapping her chin with her index and thinking of a positively lethal idea. "Well, there is this  _one_  game I learned from going to those couple of wild parties I went to with my study group up at Uni," she began shuffling the deck of cards and then spreading them around in the middle of their circle.

"This sounds like it might be fun," said Ukyo, turning to Ryoga and he smiled back at her, ruffling the front of his hair bashfully.

"Haha, here we go," there was mirthful sparkle in Ranma's eyes. "Is this a drinking game?"

"Of course," Nabiki replied. Akane palmed her own forehead. She'd just convinced Ranma  _not_  to drink alcohol so soon. "It's called Kings, and we each take turns picking a card. Each card has a different meaning depending on only the numbers or if it's a Queen, Jack, Ace, etc. It's actually pretty simple," out from her nearby backpack she plucked a chart with every card's meaning. "This will be extremely helpful for us to refer to,"

"Goodness me," Kasumi interjected. "You know Nabiki; I just really don't think we're going to be able to play that sort of game tonight," she told her, gazing over at her husband. Tofu rubbed the fog from his glasses with the sleeve of his haori, and surprisingly enough was able to manage giving his forever-love an expectant look. It seemed that Tofu Ono wanted his bride of now five months to say something to her family. Kasumi nodded at him, taking a deep breath. "I do have an announcement to make everybody."

This got the attention of the entire room. Politely, they all waited for the dramatic pause to end.

"Father dearest, Nabiki and Akane my sisters," she grabbed hold of her two younger sister's hands and then made her way over to Soun's side. "Well… we're going to have a baby!"

Soun instantly had big, wet tears cascading down his cheeks. "Kasumi my  _beautiful_  girl, is it true!?"

"Yes father!" said Kasumi excitedly. Soun let out a jovial, pleased cry of satisfaction and threw his arms around his eldest daughter.

"Thank you, thank you," he chanted to his trusted gods as she stroked his long dark hair comfortingly.

Akane and Nabiki were just as happy as their father, only they weren't shedding any tears. "Congrats sis, I'm really happy for you guys," Nabiki told Kasumi and then to her husband, "Dr. Tofu, you must be  _ecstatic_ ,"

"I am, truly. Thank you Nabiki." The chiropractor replied humbly. Nabiki appeared to be impressed with his clear-cut answer.

"Congratulations to both of you!" Akane exclaimed, also giving her sister a huge hug. "I'm so excited to have a little munchkin running around!"

"Me too Akane!" agreed Kasumi whole-heartedly.

Just then, Genma was in Ranma's face. "You know what this means, don't 'cha boy?"

"Uh, well… yeah, I know what it means when someone's gonna have a baby if  _that's_  what you're asking." Ranma wasn't sure what his pops was trying to say.

"No, no son. That is  _not_  what I'm asking."

"What  _are_  you asking then?" questioned Ranma quickly. He started feeling himself getting angry. "Hurry up and tell me, or I'll turn your big, fat ass into a panda,"

"Do you forget that I enjoy being a big panda sometimes, Ranma?" the Saotome patriarch countered. "I wouldn't mind being one right now, that way I wouldn't even have to talk at all!"

"Heh… yeah, yeah whatever old man," muttered Ranma, looking away from the irritating geezer and he decidedly focused his eyes on something sweeter. Akane was laughing with the girls and the sound of her was magnificent. "I really don't care if you talk, or if you  _don't_. Matter of fact, I'd rather you don't."

Ranma grabbed a large cup of ice-water from the table and was about to splash it all over the man but Soun stopped him.

"Wait Ranma, perhaps you should give your ol' dad here a listen," he clapped his lifelong friend on the back. "You may find what he has to say very important son."

"Hmph," the pig-tailed boy harrumphed. He'd already had enough of this. He wanted to join back in the game but he sighed and said, "Alright then pops, my ears are wide open."

Unfortunately, by now everyone was tuning in to their roundabout discussion.

"Good, because listen well boy," Genma clutched the front of Ranma's white tank top.

"Hey, watch the shirt! Don't stretch the damn thing,"

Genma growled impatiently, taking the glass of ice-water and splashing it over the younger man.

"Urgh!" snarled Ranma, who was now a petite girl with ginormous breasts. " _Seriously_ …? What the hell did 'ja do that for?" she could have cried.

"Ranma, if you don't get your whip 'a crackin', things for us could go sour very soon."

"Oh yeah?" asked Ranma. "And how is that?"

"If Kasumi's baby turns out to be a boy, he'll have more of a claim to the dojo than you and Akane's heir. If her baby is a girl, well she could  _still_  have a claim because she'd be older than your children."

"Come  _on_ , pops!" groaned the pig-tailed girl. Her face was red-hot, becoming increasingly flustered from this conversation by the minute. "What are you saying? That we… that we should-"

"Get married and try to have a baby immediately," Genma finished. Soun was standing beside him, apparently routing for his overly-gluttonous friend.

"We-We ain't even finished school yet, ya know!" Ranma reminded them haughtily.

"Graduation  _is_  this upcoming week," Nabiki chimed as she and Akane entered into the huddle.

"Really daddy?" clipped Akane. "What is this, the middle ages?"

"I'm sorry Akane, but this is what's best for the dojo. It's what's best for Anything Goes martial arts."

"Honestly, it's like we're the kings and queens of Great Britain or something," Akane seethed, completely unsettled.

"The kings and queens of martial arts Japan!" roared Genma.

Before anyone else could say anything, Kasumi and Tofu cut into the circle. Ryoga and Ukyo wisely stood behind.

"Ahem, but daddy?" began Kasumi, clearing her throat. "Shouldn't my husband and I have more of a say in what's best for our baby?" Soun blanched, his expression that of surprise. "What if our baby doesn't even want to be a martial artist?"

"Why yes, of course my dear. You  _are_  right about that," replied Soun, feeling foolish. "We can't simply force the youngster to do anything they truly don't want to do."

"I forced my kid to," Genma mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah and how did that work out for you?" retorted Ranma, not expecting an answer. She got none.

Akane gazed over at her oldest sister with saddened eyes. "What if they  _do_  want to be a martial artist Kasumi? Would you let them take over the dojo?"

"I-I really don't think I'd be able to watch that happen, Akane." Kasumi told her earnestly and the chiropractor affectionately wrapped his arm around her waist in a hug. Everybody was shocked at his sudden confidence in front of them all.

"Besides, I've always dreamed my heir would follow in his own dad's footsteps and join me at my well-established family practice." Tofu added in. He was clearly so proud to be leading the life he led.

"I just  _love_  that idea!" exclaimed his happy wife.

Sweat-drops fell from Soun and Genma's heads.

"If that's what's meant to be then…" Soun turned to his blue-haired daughter and her fiancé. "Akane, Ranma – I guess I won't force you to get married as soon as possible but still… it is most  _deeply_  suggested. Make your current choices at your own peril."

Ranma stared awkwardly at his bride-to-be, who was timidly holding her knuckles up to her lips in trepidation. He felt bad he had to be a girl in this instance but that's just how funny life could be sometimes. He knew Akane didn't mind him as a girl too much. She actually liked him like this occasionally… which Ranma didn't think bothered him much either.

Still, he was inherently a  _man_ , one with some real needs. Shit, he'd marry Akane tomorrow. Did she know that? Initially he'd wanted to wait, to drag this out as long as possible to protect his pride but maybe that wasn't the best option. This was  _his_  and Akane's future. What  _did_  Akane want?

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

 **AN** : Phew! What'd you think? I know there wasn't any good smut in this chapter but we had to have  _some_  type of plot-progression. Hey, I didn't even know there was going to be a plot. I just wanted to make Rumiko Takahashi's characters do naughty things with each other and now we have this rubbish multi-chapter fic.

 **Next time** : everyone's gonna play the card game, but don't worry you guys won't have to wait long until Ranma and Akane get some more well-deserved privacy. Will Akane ever realize that Ryoga is P-chan? Also, will Ryoga and Ukyo get closer together? What does Nabiki hope to accomplish with this trivial game?


End file.
